Christmas Celebrations
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: For the Christmas period, the Commander and his Ship-Girls have the week off - and the Commander is intent on 'celebrating' it in a special kind of way... [Smut]


**Christmas Celebrations**

It was Christmas Eve. For the next few days, the Azur Lane organisation had seen fit to give the Commander and his Ship-Girls the week off, going as far as to rent a small plaza isolated from the nearest town by half a mile, built in the vast plains. Snow covered the land for miles, the distant lights of the nearest town like a beacon in the darkness.

The small collection of buildings that formed the plaza were empty aside from the Ship-Girls – empty apartments, mostly. In the centre of the loosely-formed square was a massive Christmas tree, decorated completely with lights, baubles and all the fluff. The reason for such a large area was because other Commanders would be arriving on Christmas itself with their own fleets of Ship-Girls, so the space was required to house them all for the week.

But for Christmas Eve, they had the plaza to themselves.

''Cheers!'' Everyone cried out, mugs of various liquids clapping together in celebration.

The Commander slugged back his eggnog, grinning as he cast his gaze over the assembled Ship-Girls, all decked out in their Christmas outfits, courtesy of Akashi – who, for better or worse, chose not to come. Some of the outfits were rather tame while others, like Cygnet's, were surprisingly sexy for someone as meek as her.

The assembled group was loosely spread out around the massive Christmas tree in the centre of the plaza, though some seemed keen to back into the warm apartment building,where a second, albeit smaller, Christmas tree was being set up.

''They look so happy, don't they?''

The Commander turned, smiling at Enterprise as she gazed over the assembled group, smiling fondly. Like the others she wore her own holiday outfit, consisting of a white winter coat with matching white scarf, gloves, hat and earmuffs alongside some black pantyhose. All wrapped up like that, she looked surprisingly adorable.

''Yes, they do.'' The Commander agreed, smiling at her briefly before turning his gaze back to the group, watching with amusement San Diego drag a worried Cygnet off for some 'singing practice'.

However despite the amusing sights of the girls interacting, his gaze couldn't help but wander back to Enterprise, taking sneaky looks at her. Upon taking a quick glance around to make sure nobody was looking too closely he reached down, and groped her butt.

''Eep!'' Enterprise squeaked, flinching in surprise. She shot him a light glare, but the luminescent blush diminished whatever effect it had.

Despite her glare however she didn't slap his hand away, shifting slightly as he squeezed her soft ass through her pantyhose, his hand hidden by her thigh-length winter coat.

''You're such a pervert, Commander...'' Enterprise murmured, blushing cutely as she grabbed his hand and without a word subtly dragged him away from the group.

She pulled him down a random alley not far from the centre of the plaza, both of them arriving behind one of the empty apartment buildings and leaving them standing outside the plaza itself, giving them a magnificent view of the snowy landscape, the faint golden lights of the nearest town far in the distance.

The moment they got there, out of sight from the others, the Commander acted. His hands wrapped Enterprise's waist, pulling her close and muffling her surprised yelp with a kiss. Almost immediately she melted into it, humming softly as she let herself be pushed up against the wall, tilting her head as she deepened the kiss.

The Commander's hands didn't stay idle for long, one hand slipping down to her ass and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Enterprise's own hands came up, one cupping his cheek while the other curled around his back, pulling him deeper into the kiss even as the need for air grew stronger.

Eventually they couldn't hold back anymore, breaking off and gasping in air for only a few seconds before they were back at it again, their lips pressing against one another as they gave into passion. Their hands roamed over each others bodies, groping and squeezing through their clothes.

They parted from the kiss for breath again, panting lightly. ''Enterprise... I can't hold back...''

Enterprise blushed, feeling his erection press against her even through the layers of clothing separating them. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little aroused as well.

Gulping, the Grey Ghost reached down under her coat and tugging her pantyhose down to her thighs along with her grey panties, making her shiver as the cold evening air brushed against her thighs and bare pussy. The Commander followed suit, unzipping his slacks and pulling out his erect cock, which twitched at the feeling of the cold air.

He guided it forwards, and both shuddered as he rubbed the head against her wet pussy, getting it wet enough before he slowly pushed in. Enterprise groaned, tilting her head back as he slowly pushed his entire length inside her, the coldness around them contrasting sharply with the heat of his cock.

''Mm...!'' Enterprise mewled as he began thrusting, pushing her up against the wall with each thrust. ''C-Commander...''

He took the hint, leaning in and kissing her passionately, muffling her throaty moans as he picked up speed. Their shivers died away as they warmed up, the quiet smacking of their pelvises turning them on even more as the risk of being found out only increased.

Yet even with that knowledge they didn't stop or slow down, if anything the Commander sped up, barely managing to muffle Enterprise's sexy moans as he pounded her. The Commander groaned into her mouth, tightening his grip on her hips as he fucked her, feeling her pussy clench around his twitching cock so tightly he felt like he was going to explode right then and there.

Her boobs were still confined within her coat, so his hand instead went down to her ass, gripping it and squeezing, eliciting another throaty moan from his partner. He pulled back from the kiss only to attack her neck, peppering the delicate skin with butterfly kisses and forcing her to bite her lip lest someone overhear them.

''Ahh... Commander...'' Enterprise breathed, moaning quietly. ''I-I can't...''

The Commander grunted in acknowledgement, moving both hands back to her hips as he focused entirely on pounding into her. Enterprise covered her mouth with her gloved hand, moaning lewdly into it as she felt the burning heat in her pelvis become too much to hold back. She could feel his cock twitching inside her, desperate for release, something she was more than happy to accept.

''Commander... please...'' Enterprise mewled, looking at him with lust-filled purple eyes. ''C-Cum...''

He groaned, his thrusts briefly slowing down as a shudder ran through him before he rammed his entire length in her, hard. Enterprise moaned, trembling and gripping his arm tightly as she reached her limit, her pussy clenching around his dick before he came as well, shooting his hot seed inside her and eliciting a mewl of delight from her.

As he finished shooting his load inside her the Commander groaned, leaning against the slightly-taller Enterprise, panting for air. Enterprise groaned as well, leaning against the wall for support, idly noting her hat had fallen off at some point.

''Haah... that felt good...'' The Commander smiled, kissing her on the cheek and making Enterprise blush.

''...I must agree...'' She murmured shyly.

He chuckled, giving her a playful smack on the butt, eliciting another yelp followed by a glare.

X-x-X

The Commander parted ways with Enterprise, her heading off to clean herself up while he headed into one of the empty apartment buildings to calm himself down. It was a good place to as well; the entire complex was built like a damn maze.

''Ah... w-where was the exit again...?''

The Commander paused, hearing a familiar voice. He turned the corner and nearly bumped right into Cygnet, scaring the life out of her in the process.

''AH! C-C-Commander?!'' Cygnet squeaked, nearly falling over if he hadn't caught her.

''Lost again, Cygnet?'' He remarked teasingly, making her already-flushed face gain a pink tint.

''M-Maybe...'' She shyly replied, looking away.

The Commander chuckled lightly, glancing down. Her outfit was more skimpy than he'd expect of someone like Cygnet, being a red mini-skirt that barely covered her snow-white panties, connected by a pair of garter-belts to her white stockings. Her ample bosom was held within a red crop top with a fur trim, alongside a matching mantle to cover her shoulders. She even had several green ribbons in her hair and on her clothes, some with small bells attached.

And because she was shorter than him, that meant he could look down her crop top, getting an ample view of her cleavage.

''Well...'' The Commander drawled, reaching down and cupping her ass, making her squeak. ''Since we're alone, we may as well have a little fun...''

Cygnet blushed a bright red, glancing side to side to see if anyone was secretly watching, before bashfully nodding her head.

He smirked, reaching down and lifting her chin up before kissing her full on the lips, muffling her nervous moan. He fondled her plush ass eagerly, rubbing her thighs before slithering his hand around to her front, cupping the front of her panties and slowly rubbing.

''Hyaah...'' Cygnet breathed, pulling back from the kiss as the need for oxygen became strong.

His released her chin and grabbed the front of her crop top, pulling it down and making her yelp as her tits bounced out. He could feel himself get hard just by looking at her soft, ample boobs. He eagerly grabbed one of them, squeezing the blissfully soft breast and eliciting a lewd moan from the busty Destroyer.

The Commander leaned down, peppering the tops of her breasts with feathery kisses. At the same time he let his hand slip under the waistband of her panties, a shuddery whimper escaping Cygnet as his fingers ghosted over her pussy, teasingly running the cold digits along her warm core before pushing them inside.

''Ahh... Commander is lewd...'' She panted, her face screwing up as she tried to keep a cool head, only to groan as his fingers twitching inside her.

Cygnet mewled in disappointment when he pulled his fingers out, leaving her needy pussy weeping into her panties. Any disappointment was discarded as both hands moved to her hips, fingers gripping her plush ass before picking her up. She squeaked as he pulled her close - before pushing her up against the wall, pressing her ample breasts against his chest.

''Let's take it further, hm?'' The Commander hummed, his breath brushing against her face.

She blushed but shyly complied, reaching down and lightly pushing the front of her panties to the side, exposing her dripping pussy. Without any fanfare he undid his own zipper before he jerked his hips forth, and Cygnet moaned loudly as his cock penetrated her warm pussy, filling her almost instantly and knocking the breath from her lungs.

He lifted her up slightly until only the tip was inside, before all but dropping her on his cock, making her shriek in surprise as he speared inside her. She shot him a pout only for it to disintegrate into a shy moan as he did it again, albeit gentler.

''Ahh... Mm... Nn...'' Cygnet breathed, her bountiful chest rising and falling with each moan and groan.

The Commander picked up the pace, grunting as he tightened his hold on her ass before railing her up and down his cock. Each thrust spread her inner walls completely, stirring her up and sending electrifying waves through her body, making her already-sensitive tits tingle whenever they pressed against his chest.

''Cygnet...'' He grunted, hefting her up and leaning in, kissing her lightly as he kept thrusting into her delicate pussy.

She moaned in response, her pussy clenching around his twitching cock before she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel a pressure building in her, one that she didn't want to happen yet. She didn't want this to end – but at the same time the thought of him cumming inside her was enough to make her pussy burn with desire, making her shudder as the twisting in her gut became stronger.

''A-Ah... C-Commander...'' Cygnet mewled, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, nothing but the rapid pounding in her pussy registering to her. ''I-I'm... ahhh... nooo~''

The Commander groaned as her pussy suddenly tightened around his shaft, her juices squirting around his length and tipping him over the edge. His dick spasmed inside her before he exploded, hot cum spurting out and filling her pussy with his seed, eliciting a heavy moan from the busty Destroyer as she was stuffed.

''Ahh... so hot...'' She moaned dazedly.

He grunted an agreement, his legs shaking under him as he slowly pulled out of her. Cum dribbled out her pussy as he set her on the floor, holding onto her as she regained the strength in her legs.

''The exit is that way...'' He panted, pointing down the hall behind him.

''T-Thank you... Commander...'' Cygnet blushed, hurriedly tugging her clothes back into place, though if her criminally short skirt were to flutter up even a little someone would notice the wet patch on the front.

Without another word they parted ways, leaving the Commander to try and control his raging libido.

X-x-X

After calming himself down and tidying up his appearance – but not succeeding in settling his libido – he headed back to the main building, taking the time to explore the building in its entirety.

To his surprise, he found that it also included a recording studio. A small one, but a studio all the same. Walking inside, he saw San Diego on the other side of the glass, setting up a microphone and having some trouble with it.

Her Christmas outfit was, rather appropriately, on the skimpier side. Her ample chest was tightly restrained by a cross of a bandeau and a tube-top, giving a plentiful view of her cleavage. Her flat stomach was on full display and black panties hidden beneath a red miniskirt with a fur trim. Her legs were covered by a pair of black stockings that went just past her knees and had a pair of shin-length red boots with a fur trim – effectively making her entire outfit that of a skimpy Santa Claus.

The Commander eyed her intently, feeling his cock stir at the very sight of her. With hastened steps he moved over to the recording section of the room, opening the door – and startling San Diego.

''Wha!'' San Diego yelped, tripping up on the cable an falling flat on her face.

''Wo-oah, you alright?'' He questioned, briefly concerned before it was replaced by amusement, watching the busty girl roll about as she tried to get up, only serving to get herself more tangled up in the cable.

''Ugh...'' San Diego groaned, finally succeeding in rolling over onto her butt. However due to the cables her legs were tucked up to her chest, the thin black cord binding them there and keeping her arms pinned at her side – and revealing her black panties to him, the outline of her lower lips prominent.

Finally getting her balance, she shot him a pout. ''You scared me, Commander!''

''Sorry.'' He chuckled, his eyes drifting south.

San Diego noticed, blushing and puffing her cheeks out. ''Mou, Pervert Commander...''

''You can't blame me...'' The Commander murmured, crouching down in front of her, the closeness making her blush darken.

She shuddered as his hand brushed against her black panties. Under his intense gaze she became acutely aware of how much the cable dug into her breasts, squeezing them together and only making them seem bigger than they already were.

''Ah...'' San Diego moaned softly as he ran a finger down her panties, a shiver running through her.

The Commander smirked, dragging his index finger up and down her panties, putting just enough pressure behind it to feel her soft pussy through her panties. He kept his movements slow, rubbing her and watching her face slowly grow hotter, her eyes becoming half-lidded as the pleasure got to her.

When it got to the point he could feel her wetness through her panties, he hooked a thumb around the inside and pulled it aside, revealing her weeping pussy. Without delay he shoved two fingers inside, eliciting a groan of delight from her as he wiggled the digits around.

''Ohh... Commander...'' San Diego moaned lewdly.

In response the Commander leaned in, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, devouring her moans as he fingered her. She wiggled her hips eagerly, moaning loudly into his mouth as he added a third finger and pumped her pussy with them.

She almost whined in disappointment when he pulled back from the kiss and yanked his fingers out, only to yelp as he roughly grabbed her ass and hefted her up, before placing her down on a nearby table with her back against the wall. The sound of a zipper being undone filled the room and she blushed at the sight of his erect cock, twitching eagerly at the sight of her dripping pussy.

''Uu... hurry up, Commander...'' San Diego whined, shaking her hips in anticipation. ''This Reindeer... has been naughty~''

''Yes, she has...'' The Commander grunted, rubbing the tip of his dick against her wet folds, before pushing inside.

''Mm!'' San Diego mewled, throwing her head back as his cock pierced into her, spreading her inner walls apart.

He gave her no more than a few seconds to adjust before he began rocking his hips, plunging into her delightfully hot pussy with such force the table shook beneath her. He reached out, one hand tugging the front of her cable-bound shirt down just enough to grope her plush breasts, a thumb flicking her nipple.

Her pussy squeezed around his cock in response, making him smirk as he gave her breast another harsh squeeze. San Diego moaned, shooting him a kicked puppy look as he fucked her, the bright flush on her cheeks ruining whatever effect it had.

''Nn... Commander...'' San Diego panted, moaning when he groped her tit again. ''Y-You meanie... I'm gonna... b-blow...''

''So perverted...'' The Commander teased, kissing her and muffling her whine.

He released her breast and griped her hips tighter, pounding into her with greater intensity and sending tremors throughout her curvy body. Her pussy tightened around his cock erratically, her bountiful chest rising and falling as she slowly lost her grip on herself until she couldn't hold back any longer.

''N-Nn-! Hyaa!'' San Diego cried out, her pussy clenching around his dick as her whole body trembled powerfully, her hips shaking and only serving to shove his throbbing cock deeper inside her.

''Grk!'' He grunted, gripping her hips as he felt a burning rush twist inside him before he came, groaning as he gave a few short thrusts and firing his cum inside her, each hot spurt eliciting another dazed moan from San Diego.

He rocked his hips slowly, depositing the last of his seed before tugging his dick out, panting and watching the cum leak out of her delicate pussy, staining the table. San Diego practically went slack, nearly falling onto her side as she desperately gasped in air.

Stuffing his cock back in his pants, he turned to leave, stirring San Diego from her daze.

''Eh...? Commander, aren't you gonna untie me?''

He threw a teasing smirk over his shoulder. ''Hm... nah. I'll come back later.''

''C-Commander! You can't just leave me- hey come back! Commander!''

X-x-X

Whistling an innocent tune, the Commander strolled towards the living room.

Upon crossing the threshold he caught sight of Warspite adding the last decorations to the Christmas tree, donning her own outfit. Long white pantyhose covered her smooth legs with large, almost oversized red boots on her feet. A thin red tailcoat covered her torso, a long white scarf wrapped around her neck with a Santa hat on her head alongside a pair of earmuffs.

She was facing away from him, allowing the Commander to creep up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and eliciting a squeak of surprise from her, tilting her head to look at him only for him to capture her lips in a kiss.

''Mm...'' Warspite hummed into the kiss, relaxing against him and slowly shifting around to face him.

As she did so his hand shifted from around her stomach downwards, Warspite making a quiet hum of surprise as he cupped her small ass, fondling it gently. What she lacked in assets – something she frequently bemoaned – she made up for it with attitude and experience.

They pulled back from the kiss, breathing slightly heavier. Without a word he pulled her to the ground, pinning her beneath him before he kissed her again, his hands roaming over her small but arousing body. He rubbed her small breasts through her tailcoat, smirking when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra of any sort.

Pulling back briefly, he kissed her cheek. ''You pervert.''

''Haah... you noticed...?'' Warspite murmured, blushing prettily.

''Yep.'' The Commander replied, pinching her nipple through her outfit.

She groaned quietly, prompting him to give her a light kiss on the lips before he shifted his attention south, trailing feathery kisses down her cloth-covered stomach before lifting the bottom of her tailcoat up. He hooked his fingers under the hem of her white pantyhose, tugging them down her slim thighs and off her legs, and revealing her white panties to him.

He pushed them aside before shoving his head in, a moan escaping Warspite as he took a long lick of her hairless pussy. The warm wetness of his tongue made all her hairs standing on end, feeling the appendage slithering up and down over her sensitive core before sliding inside.

''Ohh...'' Warspite groaned sexily, reaching down and threading a hand through his hair as he ate her out.

Her honey leaked out onto his waiting tongue, only encouraging him to lick more and shove his tongue deeper. His hands stayed on her hips, holding her still as he teased her delicate pussy and made her legs buck with each long lick, her muscles seizing at the sensation.

Warspite almost groaned in disappointment as he pulled back, shutting up when she felt his cock press against her small pussy before he shoved his entire length inside. She threw a hand up and covered her moan, muffling the loud cry of ecstasy she made as he penetrated her completely, stuffing her pussy with his throbbing cock and nearly making her cum right there and then.

The Commander began thrusting immediately, rocking his hips and plunging into her warm pussy and rocking her body with the movements. His cock felt bigger when inside her, stretching her inner walls and stirring her pussy up with every little twitch.

''Nn... Commander...'' Warspite groaned, one hand gripping the fluffy carpet beneath her and the other holding the hand on her waist. ''Please... go faster...''

He chuckled, leaning down and briefly kissing her. ''If that is your wish.''

''Ahh!'' She cried out as he slammed into her.

Wet smacking echoed throughout the living room as their pelvises slapped together, yet neither cared if someone were to walk-in on them. One hand left her hip and up to her face, rubbing her soft cheek with his thumb – before she opened her maw and popped the digit into her mouth, sucking on it sexily as he pounded her pussy.

''Mm!'' Warspite moaned as he hit a sensitive spot inside her, her tongue licking his thumb lazily. ''Cohmandah... 're yu gon'ah cum?''

''You... can tell?'' He grunted, gripping her hip tighter as he felt his pelvis tense.

Warspite's laugh was partially muffled by his thumb. ''Ay've goh'ten used to y'ur cohck, Cohmandah...''

The Commander grinned tightly, slamming his hips against Warspite's own. He could feel her pussy spasm around his cock, desperately close to climax and egging him on. Warspite moaned throatily, her warm tongue lapping at his thumb as her eyes focused on nothing, her hot breath coming out in pants.

''Nn! C-Cohman-''

Warspite gasped before it was eclipsed by a throaty moan as she came, her pussy strangling his cock and tipping him over the edge. A groan escaped him as he shuddered, cumming inside her small pussy and pumping her full of seed, making her back arch in pleasure, only prolonging their orgasms from the sudden change in angle.

Their orgasms ended at the same time, both collapsing with a wheezing gasp. He pulled his thumb out her mouth with an audible pop, rolling off her and gently tugging his dick out her pussy.

''Ohh...'' Warspite moaned and wrapped her arms around his, shuddering at the feeling of her electric pussy.

''Amazing as always... Commander...''

X-x-X

After cuddling with Warspite for a few minutes he headed off, intent on 'playing' with some of the other girls as well.

He came to a stop before the lounge, ducking inside the modest room and spotting Mutsuki and Eldridge sitting around playing cards – though if their conversation was anything to go by, the game they were playing was far from logical.

Mutsuki had taken to wearing a thin white dress with a frilly hem alongside a red mantle with a fur trim, paired with a Santa hat that had holes cut into it so her cat-ears could poke out. Cute white Christmas-themed stockings covered her legs to just past the knee, ending in a pair of brown boots.

Eldridge on the other hand wore much skimpier clothing, rivalling that of Cygnet's. She also wore a red mantle – but nothing underneath, leaving her stomach, sides and lower back exposed. Her red skirt ended just above the knees, a green belt holding it up and making her black panties all the more obvious by the strings that looped around her hips. A pair of thick red mittens covered her small hands too.

''Hey Commander!'' Mutsuki greeted cheerfully, waving at him. Eldridge gave a quiet nod of greeting as well.

''Hey girls.'' He grinned lightly, sitting down next to them. ''What'cha doing?''

''Playing Go-Fish! I think.'' Mutsuki replied, pausing briefly. ''We're waitin' on Honolu!''

''Hm, why's that?''

''She's gonna dress up as a reindeer, so we can rider 'er!'' She grinned brightly.

A perverse idea immediately filled his head. ''Ho... how about you 'ride' me instead?''

Mutsuki blinked innocently, Eldridge tilted her head silently. ''Eh? Ride... the Commander?''

''Yeah...'' The Commander grinned. ''Wanna try?''

''Sure!''

''Fine. But you have to do as I say, alright?'' He added.

''Deal!'' Mutsuki nodded her head vigorously, Eldridge bobbing her head as well.

The Commander smirked, leaning in closer before kissing Mutsuki. She yelped but didn't pull back, hesitantly letting him have his way before she slowly gave in, uncertainly returning the kiss. She was sitting on her butt with her legs spread slightly, something he didn't hesitate to exploit as he let his hand drop under her dress, rubbing the front of her panties.

''Hwaah...'' Mutsuki breathed as she pulled back from the kiss, shuddering at his touch. ''Ah... Commander, that tickles...''

''Good.'' He replied, kissing her again with more intensity, his hand slipping up her dress and over her flat chest, tenderly rubbing her perky nipples.

Mutsuki moaned into his mouth, her cheeks becoming flushed pink as he toyed with her. He placed a hand on the small of her back, deepening the kiss as he gently groped her flat boobs. After a few moments he let his hand slip south again, dipping under the waistband of her innocent white panties and ghosting over her hairless pussy.

The small Destroyer twitched as he touched her sensitive core, fingers rubbing her untouched pussy before pushed a finger inside. Mutsuki mewled cutely at the sensation, shuddering as he wiggled the finger around before adding a second and starting to piston it inside her.

''Nyaah... haah... Commander...'' Mutsuki whined, her hips bucking. ''Y-Your fingers... feel nice...''

The Commander smiled, pumping his fingers faster and watching Mutsuki turn to putty. Her cute moans grew in frequency and her hips shook the more he fingered her, until she couldn't hold it.

''H-Hyaa!'' Mutsuki cried out, her small body spasming as she came on his fingers.

Her orgasm didn't last long, but it was enough to turn her brain to mush. As her orgasm subsided she practically went limp, prompting him to pull his fingers out and release her. The Commander laid himself on the carpet before pulling Mutsuki on top of him, undoing his zipper and letting his hard cock pop out.

''Eep!'' Mutsuki squeaked when his dick bopped her tiny pussy. ''S-So big...''

The Commander smirked, grabbing hold of her hips and positioning her dripping pussy over his cock. ''And it's all~ going inside you.''

Mutsuki mumbled something out nervously, a high-pitched moan escaping her as he pulled her down, her tiny pussy lips parting as his dick pushed inside. Her inner walls stretched to accommodate his sheer size, and he grunted as he barely managed to get a third of his twitching cock inside her before he hit his limit, unable to get any further without hurting her.

''A-Ah...'' Mutsuki whimpered, panting. ''I-It feels... really-really good... Commander...''

He groaned in reply, feeling her ungodly-tight pussy strangle his cock as he began lifting her hips up before pulling her back down, eliciting another moan from the small girl as he impaled her on his shaft. She took the hint, placing her hands on his chest and slowly bouncing on his cock, moaning lewdly at every slight movement.

Her breaths came out in heavy pants as he stretched her, the more relaxed she became leading to more of his cock stuffing inside her, so big he could see the faint outline through her pelvis. She was by far the tightest girl he'd ever fucked, and the sight of the cute and innocent Mutsuki mewling and whining like a cat in heat making him almost blow his load right there and then.

''Hyaa... Commander!'' Mutsuki cried out, her bounces becoming shorter as she unintentionally rolled her hips in circular motions. ''S-Something coming!''

''Let it happen...'' The Commander groaned, tightly holding her hips as he felt his dick burn with desire, before he pulled her as far down as physically possible.

''HYA!'' Mutsuki shrieked, nearly all his cock ramming inside her and tipping her over the edge as she came powerfully on his cock. Her pussy became unimaginably tight, instantly making him cum inside her and eliciting another cry from the small girl as hot spurts of seed filled her tiny pussy.

Mutsuki collapsed atop him the moment her orgasm subsided, her hips bucking and trembling in the aftershocks. He laid there for a few moments to regain his breath before lifting her off his cock, laying her on the carpet next to him and watching the cum leak out of her stuff pussy.

A prodding on his arm made him glance to his right. Eldridge. ''Commander. My turn.''

The Commander nodded, moving over to the couch and sitting on it, gesturing for her to sit before him. ''Fine... but you have to clean me up first, so you can have your turn.''

Eldridge nodded her head, and without hesitation leaned in and took his half-erect cock into her warm mouth. He groaned, tilting his head back as she managed to get half his length inside her small mouth, eagerly sucking and licking it clean with single-minded determination.

He laid a hand on the back of her head, patting it encouragingly and making her blush. He felt himself get hard as her tiny little tongue lapped at his swelling cock, growing so big she could only get a quarter of it inside her mouth now. Once he felt that he was hard enough he gently pushed her off before grabbing her under the arms, pulling her onto his lap.

''Kiss.'' Eldridge stated in a monotone.

The Commander complied, leaning in and kissing her. His hands roamed over her undeveloped body, easily sliding under her mantle and rubbing her flat chest, thumbing her nipples. She shuddered, a quiet mewl escaping her as he groped her. He grew bored of simply touching her chest, his hand sliding down under her skirt and panties, and was surprised to find she was already wet.

''Guess you're quite a little pervert.'' The Commander teased. She blushed silently.

Withholding a chuckle he moved his hands to her cute butt, lifting her up and pushing her black panties aside before dropping her down on his cock.

''Nn!'' Eldridge moaned cutely, biting her lip as half his cock slipped inside her soaked pussy without resistance.

He kept his grip on her hips and pushed her down, groaning as her pussy gripped his erect cock as he stuffed two-thirds of it inside before he reached his limit. Giving her a moment to adjust, he slowly lifted her off his cock until only the head remained before pulling her back down, impaling her on his dick and eliciting a sharp exhale.

Their lips met in a kiss again even as he repeated the motions, slowly penetrating her tiny pussy and ruining her for anyone else. Juices ran down the length of his throbbing cock as Eldridge excitedly took over, putting her hands on his chest and bouncing of her own accord. Her pussy was electrical, seizing and spasming around his cock as she was fucked.

''Haah...'' Eldridge pulled back from the kiss, exhaling sharply as she slid down his cock again. ''Commander... hot...''

The Commander grunted, nodding slightly before kissing her again. He could feel her pussy burning around him as his own cock twitched eagerly – excited by the prospect of cumming inside the adorable Eldridge.

Eldridge took full control, leaning back and bouncing faster and faster even as her bounces became shorter and shorter, her face becoming bright red as her orgasm loomed – until it suddenly crashed down, her eyes widening as pleasure overtook her.

''Nn- Ah!'' Eldridge gasped, her pussy seizing around his dick, strangling it and milking him for all it was worth. He groaned, exploding inside her and firing his cum inside her, painting her insides white as she spasmed on his cock, blind to anything but the burning warmth shooting inside her.

As his orgasm came to an end the Commander laid there panting, Eldridge cuddling up against his chest before she slowly sat up, moaning quietly as his cock slid out of her. She stared with interest, taking off her glove and poking her abused pussy with her fingers, spreading it and pinching her lips together, innocently curious.

Suddenly a door opened, and Honolulu entered. He almost didn't recognise her for a moment; she was wearing a full-body brown reindeer costume with a hood, her face and hair the only thing exposed. And of course, she was shocked when she walked in.

''C-C-C-Commander?!'' Honolulu shrieked, looking at the two cum-filled girls. ''Y-You creep! H-How... why... I was...!?''

''Hey!'' Mutsuki piped up, stumbling to her feet and rushing over to Honolulu, tugging at her outfit. ''Honolu, you try!''

''T-Try?!'' Honolulu squeaked, blushing a bright red.

''Honolulu... play with Commander...'' Eldridge agreed, walking on shaky legs over to the red-head, who spluttered out denials.

The Commander smirked, rising to his feet. ''Well you heard the girls...''

''Get away from me!'' Honolulu barked at him, only to lose her fire when Mutsuki managed to grab the zipper on the back of her outfit. ''S-Stop that!''

''No!'' Mutsuki denied, giggling as she pulled it down.

Eldridge went for her front, boldly body-slamming Honolulu and taking both onto the ground – a rather amusing sight given the size difference. Both girls attacked with lustful fervour, pulling the reindeer outfit off the unwillingly Honolulu, accidentally loosening the clothes underneath – consisting of a white t-shirt, short black skirt and black pantyhose.

Mutsuki tugged the pantyhose down to her thighs and one side of her skirt down slightly, revealing her simple white panties while Eldridge unintentionally pushed the white shirt up, emphasising her large breasts. By the time the two girls were done, Honolulu was on her knees, her outfit splayed around her and clothes in disarray.

''Stop...'' Honolulu whimpered, but she didn't put much effort into resisting anymore - her eyes looking over her shoulder at his swelling cock. She had always been shy when it came to having sex in front of others, especially the younger Destroyers.

The Commander knelt down behind her, cupping her chin and kissing her. She mewled weakly before surrendering into the kiss, his hand coming up to grope her large breast through her shirt. She moaned at his rough touch, blushing when she felt the two young Destroyers watch with interest as he manhandled her tit.

''Haah!'' Honolulu breathed as he broke off from the kiss, leaving her panting.

He yanked her skirt and panties down to her knees, exposing her round ass and waiting pussy. However instead of simply slamming into her, he instead massaged her ass... before giving it a playful smack.

''Hiii!'' Honolulu squealed in surprise, shooting him a disbelieving look. ''D-Did you just... spank me?!''

''Maybe.'' The Commander smirked, giving her another spank and eliciting a yelp.

Mutsuki giggled and Eldridge smiled faintly, making Honolulu blush darkly.

Deciding to stop embarrassing her, he lined his cock up with her waiting pussy before pushing inside. Honolulu let out a surprised moan as he stuffed her pussy completely, bottoming out in a single thrust. He didn't wait long before he began thrusting, his hips smacking against her ass and making her whole body tremble, her breasts bouncing forwards.

The Commander groaned as her pussy tightened around his sensitive cock, gripping her breast tightly as he rocked his hips against her ass. Honolulu moaned happily, shuddering as he drew his cock all the way out before slamming back inside, feeling him twitch inside her.

''Ah?!'' Honolulu yelped as a small pair of hands grabbed her tits, eyes opening to see Mutsuki groping her with a look of fascination. ''M-Mutsuki?!''

''Does Commander's thingy feel good?'' Mutsuki asked innocently.

Whatever Honolulu was about to say was interrupted as a low moan escaped her, feeling his cock hit a sensitive part of her insides. The painfully tight grip on her other breast hurt in a maddeningly good way, driving her up the wall as she tried to retain her senses and not simply moan on his cock like a common whore.

Mutsuki's took her silence as a yes, squeezing her boobs excitedly. The Commander moaned as her pussy spasmed around his cock in response, feeling a little bit of pre-cum leak out, warning of his looming climax.

''Here it comes, Honolulu...'' He grunted, startling her.

''E-Eh? Already?'' She asked in surprise. ''But I- Hii!''

Honolulu squealed as she felt a pair of warm lips suddenly suck on her pussy, glancing down and spotting Eldridge laying under her. A sharp cry escaped her as the blonde girl sucked on her clit, massaging her pussy lips as the Commander pounded into her, stirring her up and making her head foggy with pleasure. Before she consciously realised it, a rush ran through her and she cried out.

''N-Noooo~!'' She wailed, cumming on his cock.

The Commander groaned, his pelvis tightening before he unloaded his cum inside her, only prolonging her orgasm as her pussy spasmed around his shaft. He slammed his hips against hers a few times, getting every last drop inside her and eliciting a breathy moan from the red-head.

Eldridge crawled out from beneath Honolulu, wiping her mouth clean of the juices and cum lingering there. The moment she did Honolulu collapsed onto the floor, moaning dazedly.

The Commander pulled his limp cock out, smirking at the exhausted red-head, a red hand mark on her right ass cheek.

''Good work girls.'' He smiled at Mutsuki and Eldridge, both giving a thumbs-up. ''I'll be heading off... how about you two 'ride' her too?''

''Huh...?'' Honolulu groaned, turning over onto her back and fixing him with a confused look. ''Wha-''

Her question was muffled as Eldridge sat on her face, shoving her pussy into Honolulu's open mouth. She yelped, staring up at Eldridge in disbelief, earning an expectant stare in response.

At the same time Mutsuki laid down between Honolulu's spread legs, kissing her pussy and giggling, licking it like the cat she was.

Smirking at the three girls, the Commander tidied up his appearance and ducked out of the room.

X-x-X

Spending a few minutes to catch his breath, the Commander felt his libido return with a vengeance.

Walking down one of the many hallways in the main building, he was surprised when a random door suddenly cracked open and a hand grabbed him by the arm, pulling him inside. It took his eyes a moment to focus before he realised it was a closet – a rather spacious one, but a closet nonetheless.

And the one to pull him inside was none other than the haughtier-than-thou Urakaze. Her Christmas outfit was slightly more conservative than others, though the dress did expose pretty much all of her cleavage. Her legs were covered by a pair of stockings without any shoes to cover her feet, and a bell-and-ribbon was tied around her collar. She also wore a pair of detached sleeves on her biceps that hung far past the end of her arms, making her look like a Christmas-Shogun.

''Urakaze?'' The Commander questioned curiously, unable to resist taking a peek at her ample breasts. Didn't hurt that he was taller than her, so he got a perfect view.

''Greetings, Commander.'' Urakaze greeted politely, taking a sniff. ''I can smell... Honolulu, on you? I'm surprised you took her. I thought you preferred the more... polite, kind of girl.''

''She's nice when you get through to her.'' He replied lightly, lifting a finger under her chin. ''So what'cha want...?''

''You.'' Urakaze said bluntly, leaning forwards and pressing her heavenly-soft boobs against his chest. ''You've been a rather excellent Commander, so I deem you worthy of... partaking in my body.''

The Commander chuckled, wrapping an arm around her back. ''You're just horny, aren't you?''

''You dare-''

He silenced her protest as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Almost instantly she melted into the kiss, her fox ears twitching happily as she reciprocated the kiss. He brought a hand up and groped her tit, loving the feeling of them as his fingers sunk into the soft skin. She moaned into his mouth, helping him along and yanking the front of her dress down and letting her breasts bounce out.

''Mmph?!'' Urakaze squeaked as he pushed her back against the wall, pinning her hands above her. He peppering her neck with kisses before trailing down to her tits, using his free hand to grope her right while he kissed her left, eliciting a groggy moan from her.

For several minutes he entertained himself with her full breasts, kissing them, biting them, groping them – he didn't hold back, especially since he knew they were her weak point. Urakaze groaned under the weight of his ministrations, her thighs subtly grinding together as she got more and more aroused, a trail of liquid running down the insides of her thighs.

Once again he took her by surprise, suddenly pulling his lips off her breast before releasing her hands, instead gripping her hips and spinning her around. She planted her hands against the wall, bending over on instinct. The Commander reached down and smirked when he realised she wasn't wearing any panties, his finger sliding over her slippery pussy. Her purple tail swished left and right, her scent prominent on it.

''Mm...'' Urakaze moaned, biting her lip when she felt him rub the head of his erect dick against her lower lips, before pushing inside. ''Haah!''

The Commander groaned blissfully at her tightness, her pussy seizing around his cock as he slammed his entire length inside. While Mutsuki and Eldridge were ungodly tight, Urakaze was heavenly soft. From her breasts to her skin to her pussy, everything about her was so warm and soft.

Something that only turned him on further. His hips moved automatically, wet smacks echoing as he bottomed out with each thrust. The fox-girl moaned throatily, arching her back as his hard cock speared inside her, shattering any notion of calmness and turning her into moaning, groaning mess. She could feel him twitch inside her, eager to pump her pussy full of cum.

Urakaze yelped as his hands roughly grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and knocking the breath from her lungs. She was snapped out of it as his cock plunged back into her, drawing a throaty moan from the purple-haired girl as she felt her loins stir, her needy pussy burning for him seed. She shook her hips enticingly, biting her lip as she felt him rub against a sensitive patch inside her, sending shocks through her body.

''Hyaa...!'' Urakaze moaned lewdly. ''C-Commander... I'm...!''

He groaned, releasing her breasts and suddenly pulling out, drawing a sharp gasp of surprise from Urakaze. Before she could even speak he grabbed her hips again and spun her around, slamming his full length into her waiting pussy and kissing her aggressively. She barely seemed phased, recovering after a second and furiously kissing back, moaning loudly as he pounded into her.

He lifted her off the ground and her legs instinctively snaked around his waist. He gripped her ass tightly, pushing her against the wall and pressing her bountiful breasts against his chest, earning a wry moan from her as it sent shocks through her. His twitching cock grew more erratic, and he didn't bother holding back.

''Haah...'' With a groan the Commander came, roughly gripping her ass as he spurted his cum inside her, triggering her own orgasm and making her pussy strangle his cock.

''Nn!'' Urakaze grunted into his mouth, her hands blindly roaming his body, spasming each time a spurt of hot cum filled her horny pussy.

Only after a full minute did the fox-girl calm down, going slack in his arms. They sloppily kissed, tongues wrestling lazily as the Commander's legs buckled under him, barely able to keep him standing in the wake of his powerful orgasm.

Finally he set her down on her feet, smirking lightly when she nearly collapsed on the spot. After a minute she regained her balance, idly tugging her outfit back into place, at least until she could get back to her room.

''As excellent at sex, as you are at work...'' Urakaze panted, shaking off his hand and opening the door. ''Keep... it up...''

''Will do.'' He smirked at her, and then she was gone.

X-x-X

The Commander took a few minutes to recover from Urakaze's heavenly pussy, before moving on.

He stopped by one of the rooms as he heard the familiar sound of a camera flash. Pushing the door open he was greeted by the sight of Ooshio and Gridley, the latter taking photos of the former as she posed dramatically.

Ooshio was wearing a thigh-length red Santa dress, the front of her breasts covered and leaving plenty of cleavage exposed. A pair of white stockings covered her legs while some white arm warmers covered her forearms.

Gridley on the other hand wore a red Santa dress that reached her thighs, a white fur trim on it. Her thin legs were covered by black stockings, ending in a pair of red shoes, both with a white fur trim.

''Oh, hey~ Commander!'' Ooshio greeted cheerfully, skipping up to him and wrapping her arms around him, pressing her sizeable assets against his chest.

''Hey.'' The Commander greeted lightly, placing a hand on the small of her back and hugging her back. ''Nice outfits, girls.''

''Ara, does the Commander think Ooshio looks sexy?'' The black-haired girl smiled teasingly.

''Definitely.'' He replied, reaching down and swatting her playfully on the ass, eliciting a quiet yelp of surprise before it melted into a pout.

''Meanie.'' Ooshio stuck her tongue out, prompting him to dart could and capture her lips in a sudden kiss. ''Mmph?!''

Gridley – forgotten in the background - stared and idly started taking pictures of the two.

He shifted his hands, cupping the back of her head and deepening the kiss while his other hand slipped under her dress, groping her fine ass. She mewled into his mouth, leading him backwards before she fell onto the bed, bringing her on top of him.

She broke off from the kiss, giggling as he blatantly grabbed the front of her dress and pulled it down, his hands grabbing her round breasts and squishing them between his fingers, her giggle shifting into a moan of delight as he fondled her boobs.

''Commander~ so naughty~'' Ooshio sang playfully.

''I'll show you naughty.'' He chuckled, lifting the front of her dress up and tracing a finger down her white panties, admiring the small red bow at the top.

Ooshio moaned softly at his touch, shuddering as he rubbed her off before he pushed her panties aside. Her moan became louder as his fingers entered her, wiggling around before ghosting over her inner walls. Not intent on being patient he added a third finger, making her eyes widen as a fresh moan slipped past her pink lips, her back arching slightly as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She barely remembered to breathe as his digits pierced into her, sharp bursts of pleasure shooting through her.

He shifted down and removed his fingers and instead planted his lips on her pussy, his tongue lapping at her wet folds and eliciting another throaty groan from his partner. His tongue darted inside her pretty pink lips, greedily licking up her leaking honey and making her throw her head back in bliss.

''A-Ahh... Mm... Commander...'' Ooshio mewled, panting.

He ate her out a little longer, savouring the taste of her sweet juices before pulling back, rapidly rubbing her off with his fingers and making her have a mini-orgasm, her body twitching as more honey leaked out of her. He unzipped his pants and smeared his dick with her juices, sitting in front of her and lining his eager cock up with her lower lips.

''Mm... so impatient~'' Ooshio teased, spreading her legs wider for him.

The Commander grunted an acknowledgement, shoving his cock inside her. Ooshio gasped, followed by a throaty moan as his cock speared deep inside her, spreading her open. She gripped the bed sheets beneath her as he began thrusting, his throbbing cock plunging deep inside the Santa-wannabe, the audible snaps of Gridley's camera only serving to make Ooshio more aroused.

He reached out with a hand, groping her ample breasts and rubbing his thumb over the hard nipples. Her pussy tightened in response, almost lovingly strangling his throbbing cock as he plunged into her. The look of adoring love on her face made it impossible to hold back, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

''Haah...'' Ooshio breathed as they broke off for air, his pounding and breast-groping making it difficult to catch her breath. ''You're so dirty... making Ooshio make all these lewd sounds.''

''Stop referring... to yourself... in third person.'' The Commander grunted out.

His earlier ministration and her tight pussy served to bring both close to climax. He pounded into her with more vigour than before, gripping her round breast and knocking the breath from her lungs, her pussy spasming around his cock.

''O-Oh-! C-Commander~!'' Ooshio cried out, gripping the bed sheets tightly as came.

The Commander moaned, shuddering as he came inside her, shooting bursts of hot cum inside her lewd pussy. The sensation of him cumming inside her elicited another shrill moan from Ooshio, another mini-orgasm hitting her abruptly and staining the bed beneath her weeping pussy.

The flash of a camera reminded him of the other person in the room, prompting him to glance over at Gridley, who watched with wide eyes, a bright blush on her face and a little bit of drool leaking out the corner of her mouth.

Beneath him, Ooshio giggled breathlessly. ''Ara, enjoy the show, Gridley?''

''Y-Yeah...''

Ooshio sat up, moaning softly as his cock slid out of her pussy and crawling over to the end of the bed. ''Commander... bend her over.''

Gridley blinked, surprised. ''Eh...?''

The Commander obliged, getting to his feet and grabbing the surprised Gridley by the shoulders, pulling her onto the bed and taking the camera off her. She immediately tried to get up, only for him to keep an arm on her upper back, keeping her pinned.

Ooshio licked her lips, sliding onto the floor and putting herself at eye-level with Gridley's black panties. Without hesitation she hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down and exposing Gridley's wet pussy – before she took a long lick.

''Hiii!''Gridley squealed in surprise. ''H-Hey, stop that Ooshio!''

''Nope~'' Ooshio sang in response, kissing the girl's hairless pussy before dragging her tongue along it, licking up her honey. ''So tasty~''

Gridley whined in response, burying her head into the blankets in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment. The Commander slowly lifted his hand off her back, smirking when she didn't realise he wasn't pinning her anymore. He crept onto the floor, watching Ooshio work with interest, his hand coming to slowly tease his swelling dick.

''Ara, looks like the Commander finds Gridley's pussy pretty~'' Ooshio smirked, spreading the girl's nether lips. ''Have your turn, Commander~''

He obliged, taking her place and rubbing the head of his cock against Gridley's pussy, passing the camera to Ooshio. The Eagle Union Destroyer moaned into the blankets as he pushed his cock inside her pussy for the first time in a while, shoving nearly his full length in before he stopped. He gave her a moment given she was a fair bit smaller than him, before he started thrusting.

''Ohhh...'' Gridley moaned into the blanket as his cock spread her pussy before pulling back, then repeating the process.

Despite her usual excitability, during sex Gridley was surprisingly quiet, moaning shyly into the sheets as the Commander pounded into her pussy, gradually becoming faster as he stuffed her full. Each thrust made the bed shake, Gridley's small body trembling as a brief shock travelled through her.

He kept one hand on her small hip, the other tugging her arm back and jerking her torso up, a surprised mewl escaping her as she hung her head, looking back at him with lust-filled eyes. In response he slammed his hips against hers extra hard, making Gridley yelp and nearly fall back onto the bed if he hadn't been holding her arm.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted as he felt something wet lick his balls, glancing down to see Ooshio playfully lick him.

She winked up at him, one hand coming up to fondle his balls while the other pushed under Gridley's body, rubbing her pussy lips as he railed into her – and she clearly felt it, a loud whine escaping her as Ooshio rubbed her out.

He groaned, picking up the pace as he felt a burning desire build inside him. His fuse was getting shorter and short every time he climaxed. Instead of pondering on that he picked up the pace, ramming his cock into her delicate pussy and creating wet smacking sounds. Gridley's string of lewd moans filled the room as she was fucked, her pussy eagerly squeezing his cock and begging for release.

The Commander groaned as he slammed into her, making her squeal. ''Hiiii!''

Her pussy convulsed around his cock, clenching around it as her juices squirted out. He didn't hold back, eagerly letting loose and cumming inside her slick pussy, each shot of cum adding the icing to her orgasm.

He caught himself before he fell on her, groaning as he pulled out of her nicely tight pussy and sat down, taking a moment to catch his breath. Almost the second he pulled out Ooshio was there, taking photos of Gridley's leaking pussy, a smirk on her face.

''Ooh~ I wonder what lil' Sara will think when she sees you like this~'' Ooshio teased, making Gridley stiffen. ''Ara... it would be a real shame if she were to see these...''

Gridley sat up, nearly falling flat on her face as her arms almost gave out under her before turning to face Ooshio with a worried look on her face. ''P-Please don't...''

Ooshio licked her lips, placing the camera on the floor and sitting up – before pushing Gridley back onto the bed, crawling over to the smaller Destroyer until her cum-filled pussy hovered over the prone Gridley's face.

''Then eat up, and nobody will know~''

Gridley quickly complied, putting her lips on Ooshio's pussy and taking long licks, making the busty Destroyer moan softly, shooting a smirk at Commander as he dipped out of the room.

X-x-X

Finally, after so many rounds of sex with various Ship-Girls his libido was slowly settling down. He was really tempted to hang around with Gridley and Ooshio and go a few more rounds, but he was curious where the last of his Ship-Girls were.

Opening the door to his own room, he was surprised to see it wasn't empty. Sitting on his bed, waiting patiently, was Yamashiro. The loyal cat-girl was wearing a red mantle and scarf over a white sweater, her large breasts visibly even through the thick fabric – a black waist-clincher keeping it in place. A red mini-skirt barely fell past her thighs, a pair of white stockings reaching up just past her knees.

''Good evening Milord.'' Yamashiro smiled warmly in greeting.

''Hello...?'' The Commander cocked his head to the side curiously.

Yamashiro shifted under his gaze. ''I-I overheard Milord... playing, with Mutsuki... and... erm...''

Realisation dawned on him, and a smirk crossed his face. ''My... you're quite perverted, Yamashiro.''

She blushed nervously. ''Does... does Milord like... perverted girls?''

The Commander chuckled, approaching her. ''Most definitely.''

He grabbed her chin, tilting her head up and kissing her suddenly. Yamashiro squeaked, her heart fluttering as joy filled her before eagerly returning the kiss. He crawled onto the bed without breaking the kiss, gently pushing her back before finally breaking off for air.

''Milord...'' Yamashiro breathed.

He didn't reply, instead he reached down and groping her ample breast. She moaned cutely, shuddering as he slipped a hand under the front of her panties, immediately noticing how wet she already was.

''Ho... you must be reaaally perverted.'' The Commander teased, running his fingers along her pussy.

Yamashiro whimpered. ''I-I'm sorry...''

He chuckled, kissing her lightly on the lips and releasing her breast, moving down to her hips. She let out a quiet yelp of surprise as he turned her over, putting her on all fours with her ass facing him. He slid his hand out of her panties and hiked her skirt up before pulling her panties down, revealing her weeping pussy to him.

Leaning down he took a quick lick of her pussy, making Yamashiro moan as his tongue slid over her special place. His hands shifted to her plump ass and groped it, gently massaging it and sliding down to her thighs, squeezing her soft skin as he slid his tongue between her wet folds, eliciting a whine of delight as he lapped up her honey.

''Oh... Milord...'' Yamashiro mewled in disappointment when he pulled back, only to yelp when he gave her a light smack on the rear. ''I-I'm sorry!''

In response the Commander kissed the spot, earning a sigh of relief, glad she didn't offend her idol. She bit her lip as she felt the head of his cock press against her weeping pussy lips, before slowly pushing inside.

''Nn... oh, Milord!'' Yamashiro cried out in delight.

The Commander groaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her hips back against his, impaling her the rest of the way on his dick. The cat-girl moaned as he began moving, starting slow before quickly picking up the pace.

Yamashiro mewled, overjoyed as her adored idol rocked his hips against hers, his throbbing cock ramming into her like a piston and sending pleasurable shockwaves rushing through her body. She gripped the bed sheets in front of her, subconsciously leaning down and sticking her ass up so he could plunge in deeper, a moan slipping past her lips as he did just that.

''Haah... Yamashiro...'' The Commander breathed, and she felt his hands leave her hips and reach her waist-clincher, unbuckling it before tossing it aside. Before she could question she felt his hands slip under her sweater and ghost over her bare stomach, a moan slipping past her lips as he reached her breasts.

''O-Ohh...'' Yamashiro moaned as he suddenly grabbed her large breasts, pulling her back and forcing her to arch her back.

His rough hands squeezed her bountiful tits, and when she turned her head to look back at him he captured her lips in a heated kiss, muffling her mewl of delight as he slowly thrust into her horny pussy. The discomfort of arching her back was vastly outweighed by the joy of her lord filling her up, another shy moan slipping out as her pussy involuntarily tightened around his cock.

''Milord... I can't...'' Yamashiro mewled shamefully, prompting him to kiss her again before letting her breasts go. She flopped back onto the bed, burying her head into the blanket as she felt her pelvis twist and burn, a hungry desire filling her mind with fog and making her moan incessantly.

The Commander groaned her name, speeding up and smacking his hips against hers as his throbbing dick burned for release – the fact that it was the shy and submissive Yamashiro made that urge all the stronger. He held back as long as he could, but the weariness from fucking all evening was getting to him.

His hand darted down to her pussy, furiously rubbing her lower lips and clit, eliciting a surprise cry from the cat-girl as she abruptly came, her pussy strangling his cock as her body went limp, trembling. He came a moment later, slamming his full length inside her before dumping his load in her core, firing several thick ropes of cum before going slack, laying on her back.

''I'm...'' The Commander grunted, tiredly pulling out. ''...going in the shower.''

''Hai, Milord...'' Yamashiro panted, pushing herself up and mewling at the warmth leaking out her pussy. ''I'll... see you tomorrow...''

He tiredly nodded, idly watching Yamashiro unsteadily rise to her feet and limp out the room, tugging her panties back into place.

X-x-X

When he returned from his shower Yamashiro was gone – but in her place was someone else. Nicholas.

The silver-haired girl was laying on his bed dozing, either oblivious or uncaring to the scent of sex in the air. Her Christmas outfit consisted of a mantle that was slipping off her shoulders and a loose-fitting red dress with a fur trim that ended at her thighs, with a pair of snow-white pantyhose covering her legs – a pair of reindeer antlers on her head completing the outfit.

The Commander stared at her slumbering form for nearly a full minute, before sighing to himself and crawling into bed, her back to him. Of course, Nicholas didn't just 'happen' to chose to sleep in his bed at that very moment. She, like Yamashiro, had overheard the Commander's escapades with the others, and didn't want to be left out.

Still feigning sleep, Nicholas slowly began to rock her hip back and forth, rubbing her butt against the Commander's boxer-clad crotch. She felt his limp dick shift slightly, a light blush coming to her cheeks as she felt his cock slowly begin to harden.

''Nn... Nicholas?'' The Commander murmured, clearly unaware she was secretly awake.

Thus she kept quiet, not stopping her motions. His dick quickly became hard the more she rubbed her ass against it, the Commander groaning as it became almost-painfully hard.

''Dammit...'' He muttered, reaching down under her dress and grabbing the back of her pantyhose, before pulling them down her thighs.

Nicholas blushed, said blush brightening when his hand groped her small rear, fingers digging into her soft skin through her pale-pink panties. He quickly pulled them down as well, leaving her ass bare for him to grope and feel up as he pleased.

Her breathing got heavier as he trailed a finger over her pussy, her arousal slowly becoming evident. He gently pushed a finger inside, making her muscles coil and tense as she discreetly muffled a moan, biting her lip. The Commander quickly added a second and third, nearly stuffing her pussy before he slowly rocked them in and out of her, covering the digits in her juices.

''Nn...'' A quiet moan escaped her, making the Commander grin.

''Such a perverted girl, even when sleeping.'' He remarked quietly.

Nicholas silently blushed at his comment, even as she fought to keep her composure. His pleasantly warm fingers sloshed around inside her, making her inner walls clench around them reflexively. His other hand had slipped around to her front, going up her dress and groping her small but delicate breasts, no bra to inhibit his ministrations.

She almost sighed in disappointment when his fingers pulled out of her, but got what she wanted a moment later as she felt his thick cock brush against her ass before he lined it up with her wet pussy, and slowly rolled his hips forwards. Nicholas couldn't hold back a quiet moan as his dick slid inside her, instinctively pushing her ass back and feeling his cock fill her up completely.

He waited a moment, almost like he was checking to see if she stirred, before he began rolling his hips, pelvis lightly bumping against her butt. She could feel every inch of him as his dick speared inside her delicate pussy, sucking the breath from her lungs with each gentle thrust.

Soon Nicholas simply gave up feigning sleep, moaning quietly as she tilted her head, looking back at the Commander. He merely gave her a smirk before leaning down and capturing her lips in a quick kiss, before his hand left her breast and moved to her hip, letting him get a better grip and pound into her with greater speed.

''Nn...!'' Nicholas breathed, staring at the opposite wall as she focused entirely on the pleasure, bucking her hips against his almost feverishly. ''C... Commander...''

She was surprised when he suddenly pulled out, her eyes widening when he turned her over onto her back. Before she could even vocalise her surprise he yanked her pantyhose off her legs before spreading her wide, and ramming his cock back into her pussy.

''Mm!'' Nicholas gasped, moaning lewdly.

His pounding was faster than before, all but slamming into her delicate pussy and rocking her entire body with his thrusts. Each impact of their pelvises made wet smacking sounds, staining the bed beneath them as her arousal leaked out.

Nicholas mewled as her pelvis twisted, her pussy briefly spasming around his twitching cock as she felt her orgasm loom. In response she wrapped her arms partially around his back, burying her head in his chest as she felt him speed up, her body trembling as he fucked her so aggressively he shook the bed.

''Commander...'' Nicholas gasped, her pussy tightening. ''I...''

''Me too...'' He groaned, briefly shuddering. She could feel his cock twitch erratically inside her, meaning he was going to cum too. The thought only turned her on more.

''Nn... C-Commande- MMPH!'' Nicholas suddenly moaned, shuddering as her whole body tensed up, her pussy constricting his twitching cock, tipping him over the edge.

''Ohh...'' With a throaty groan he came, spurts of hot cum shooting into Nicholas' spasming pussy and prolonging her orgasm for a few blissful seconds.

The Commander barely managed to not collapse on-top of the small girl, panting as he leaned back and pulled out of her. Nicholas did nothing but pant tiredly, staring up at him with lust clear in her heterochromatic eyes.

''Does Commander... want to go... another round...?''

[END]


End file.
